Forgotten Promises
by Danny vs A Month
Summary: An old friend of Naruto's find him during the war. But wait, why does she want to fight him? Of course, nothing would be complete without Tobi. NarutoXShizuka


I do not own Naruto Shippuden or any of the characters.

* * *

Forgotten Promises

Naruto looked around and groaned. Madara was tearing them all apart and had yet to get a single scratch. Now, Naruto was the only person still standing out of him, Kakashi, and Guy. Naruto watched as Madara moved on to battle the Alliance ninja that were rushing to help Naruto and the others. Naruto Took the opportunity to retreat and After a brief conflict, Tobi did the same leaving about half of the shinobi dead.

"Damn," Naruto sighed as Medical Nin began to heal Kakashi and Guy.

Naruto ate a food pill to restore his and Kurama's chakra and looked around. Ninja were everywhere either being healed, healing, or preparing for the next attack as best they could. The only person not dong something was staring at him nervously, and it wasn't Hinata.

"Shizuka?" Naruto questioned walking over. "What are you doing here?"

"I...I need to talk to you," Shizuka mumbled.

Naruto nodded and followed her away from the others leaving a clone behind. After a moment, he found that he was having trouble keeping his eyes off of her. He didn't know why but he was happier to see her than he had been to see Sakura smile in a very long time. Finally Shizuka stopped in a small canyon and turned to face Naruto.

"I...I want...I'm her to..." Shizuka struggled to find the right words and Naruto raised an eyebrow but waited patiently. "I...I've been training since you left. I know I'm probably not as strong as you but...Please let me fight you now."

"You want to...no," Naruto sighed. "I'm sorry Shizuka."

"Please!" Shizuka pleaded. "Please allow me to win the heart of the man I love! Please let me win your hand!"

"The man you..." Naruto began but stopped staring at the ground as warmth flooded his body. "I...I'm sorry. But my answer still hasn't changed. I won't fight you."

"That's right," a familiar voice said behind Naruto. "Besides, he'll be busy dying!"

Naruto leapt spinning and throwing a kick at Tobi who had leapt at him. His foot passed through Tob, as Naruto should have expected it to, and Tobi extended his arm. Time seemed to slow. Naruto saw a kunai pass him and into Tobi and followed it, passing through Tobi and coming out behind him, instantly spinning around. Tobi landed at a run toward Shizuka. Naruto hurled a kunai and chased it. Tobi seemed to sense it coming because just a the kunai reached him, it passed through him and Naruto swung a punch. When the kunai was out, Tobi's foot rose and kicked Naruto's hand upward at the same time as a new kunai passed through Tobi and Naruto. When the kunai was almost out, Shizuka darted forward and into Tobi. Just as the kunai left Naruto, he darted sideways as Shizuka stepped out behind Tobi. Naruto pulled Shizuka aside out of the way of a kick.

Tobi spun around as Naruto pulled Shizuka behind himself and leapt over Tobi. Tobi followed him and leapt at Naruto again. Naruto threw a kunai and it passed through Tobi and Shizuka caught it then threw it back. Just as the kunai left Tobi, he grabbed Naruto by the throat and lifted him over his head.

"You lose," Tobi sneered.

"Sorry," Naruto grinned.

Just as he said this, the kunai that Shizuka had thrown embedded itself in the back of Tobi's head, killing him. Naruto blinked in surprise as his feet hit the ground followed by Tobi and then looked up at Shizuka.

"You...killed him," Naruto stated. "That's...wow."

"Who is he?" Shizuka asked curiously.

"He's one of the two guys that's been obliterating us," Naruto replied. "How did you...never mind."

"So...you couldn't beat him?" Shizuka questioned.

"No," Naruto replied. "He was too strong."

"Then I beat you," Shizuka grinned.

"I'm sorry," Naruto sighed. "But I'm still not going to marry you for beating me."

"Don't worry," Shizuka sighed eyes downcast. "I'm not going to try to win your hand in marriage. But, I do want to make one request as a reward."

"What?" Naruto questioned partially dreading the answer.

"...A kiss?" Shizuka mumbled.

Naruto blinked in surprise but then smiled in spite of himself and nodded.

"Alright," Naruto sighed. "One kiss."

Shizuka's face instantly brightened but then she blushed and looked at the ground again. Naruto smiled and stepped forward, tilting her head up and kissing her. She kissed him back, wrapping her arms around his neck and he found himself wrapping his around her waist. After several minutes, Naruto pulled away and sighed.

"Th-Thank you," Shizuka smiled turning scarlet.

"You're welcome," Naruto replied also blushing.

"After this war," Shizuka began. "I'm going to find you, and I'm going to win your hand in marriage. Even if I have to break every bone in your body and drag you back to my village."

"After this war, I'm running for my life," Naruto smirked then kissed her again. "But if, by some miracle, I don't. I might fight you."

Shizuka stared at him in shock for several seconds before smiling happily and kissing him again. He smiled and kissed her back then pulled away just before several shinobi arrived, looking for him.

"Sir, you're needed on the battlefield," one reported. "Madara is doing something."

"Very informative," Naruto muttered. "After the war, I'll meet you at your village. I promise."

"Good," Shizuka smiled. "I'll be waiting."

And with that, Naruto turned and left. No matter what, he would stop Madara. Then, he would find his new fiancee.

THE END

* * *

Read and review.


End file.
